Strange Tales Vol 1 23
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Just Around the Corner | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Flora Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Man Who Knew Everything | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker3_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = An encyclopedia publisher who is disrespected by his employees buys a robot to replace the editor-in-chief. The assistant editors become fed up with taking correction from the machine so, thinking that he is human, prepare to assault him. The robot is damaged, but fights back and kills the editors. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wallner * Veireck * Sloan Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = White on Black | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Louis Ravielli | Inker4_1 = Louis Ravielli | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A space explorer steals an alien camera to photograph Earth and the result makes everything on Earth appear as a negative. He tells the scientists that he must be sent into space to take another photograph with the piece of film he has left, but when he develops it in the white on black darkroom, it causes the picture to be overexposed and turn out all white. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * zoonganians Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Beginning | Writer5_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler5_1 = Ed Goldfarb | Inker5_1 = Ed Goldfarb | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = One scientist argues that men descended from the sea and another that man has descended from the ape. The sea theorist develops a serum that will regress them to their beginnings and challenges his opponent to submit to an injection of the serum. They both take a dose and the sea theorist feels vindicated when his opponent devolves into a sea creature, unaware that he now has the appearance of a giant ape. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dr. Boyar Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Can You Picture This? | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Gil Evans | Inker6_1 = Gil Evans | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = One night a lone Photographer named Harry was working on his photograph for cheesecake phot when he accidental spilled all of his developing formula into the water, to his amazement, he see the women from each photo stepping out into the real world, much to his pleasure, they talk abit with Harry admitting that his wife Sophie always yelling at him to make more money, and how he spends the day taking pictures in the day and most of the night developing them. He then question how long there able to stay, with one of the girl saying that they can stay as long as he wants but warns that once they re-enter the photo they can't return but points out he can just take more photos so he won't have to work all by himself, as long as his wife doesn't find out. Outside the door, Sophie was listening through the door. She didn't hear a word they say but recognize women voices, she got angry as she thought the reason why he wasn't getting more money was that he was spending it on other women. Harry quickly urge the girls to go back into the photo with them complying. When Sophie enter the room, after finding nothing she took a swing to Harry as she states that she wants him to keep working so she can get more money. Soon a routine was set, Harry went to take the cheesecake photo during the days and at night enjoy the girls photograph coming to life at night, with his wife getting more and more suspicious as she wants to know whats going on. One night Harry return late to see a note from his wife that she was going to the movies. He decided to take a good long shower when he got a phone call from his friend, bill. He confided in him that he found a developer that can bring photos to live and will explain about that later, unaware that his wife was listening in. After hanging up and heading to the bathroom, his wife quickly went into the blackroom with the photos Harry took today with the developer he was talking about to see if it was real or not. Harry had finished his shower and was heading down the stairs when he hears Sophie screams from the darkroom. He rush down and quickly asked his wife what was happening, getting no response and failing to break down the door, he quickly called the police. When they got there, the police chopped down the door but were surprise to see no one there. After reading the note the admonish Harry and then left the scene. Harry was puzzle as to what happen as he re-enter the room, wondering what happen and to his shock spotted developed photos of the man-eating lion he took for the special assignment he had today. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Harry Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sophie Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}